yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Purgatory
Chapter 5: Purgatory is the fifth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami. Plot This chapter begins with a scene in which a doctor is telling Nishiki that his sister needs a heart transplant and that it could take a long time for her to get it. Nishiki says that he will do whatever it takes to make that the transplant happen. The doctor reveals to him that there are other ways and that he will reach out to an organ broker to get the organ sooner. However, he also reveals that it will cost 30 million yet. Desperate for cash, Nishiki goes to Matsushige in order to ask for the cash that he needs. He tells him that he can get the money in whatever way he wants. Kiryu starts to fill in Date on what he knows about Yumi and Mizuki. While at Serena, Kiryu receives a all from Shinji. Shinji revealsd that he is on the run with Kazama and is looking to hide him. As soon as he hides Kazama, he says that he will get in touch with Kiryu on his cellphone. Kiryu must seek out information in the city. He needs to seek out the legendary informant that is apparently in West Park. The entrance to the West Park is hidden. You must find your way into the park. Head into the nearby bathroom where you will be surrounded by a group of homeless men. However, they will let you through after one of the gets a call saying to grant you permission to enter. Kiryu is then told that the boss is waiting for him underground and that he must go and see the boss. Make your way through the underground red-light district to where the Florist of Sai is waiting. The Florist reveals that he has men placed throughout the entirety of Kamurocho gathering information. He reveals that you will only get this information if you do a job for him. You tells you that you must defeat three fighters in the underground coliseum. By winning in the coliseum, the Florist keeps his promise and gives you the information that you want. He believes that Nishiki killed the Third Chairman and is gunning to be the Fourth Chairman. It is believed that whoever recovers the 10 billion yen will be named the next chairman. The Florist receives a call letting him know that Kiryu has a visitor. Surveillance shows that Date is in trouble. Save Date from the mob of homeless men. Haruka has also been kidnapped, but the kidnappers have stopped near the battle cages. At the Yoshida Batting Center, defeat Majima and his thugs. Haruka reunites with Kiryu and the rest at Serena. There is a flashback scene between Yumi and Haruka, in which Haruka describes getting a special pendant from her aunt. It is revealed that the pendant is the key to tracking down the 10 billion yet. Objectives *Save Date *Save Haruka Related trophies Gallery Purgatory 1.jpg Purgatory 2.jpg Purgatory 3.jpg Purgatory 4.jpg Purgatory 5.jpg Purgatory 6.jpg Purgatory 7.jpg Purgatory 8.jpg Purgatory 9.jpg Purgatory 10.jpg Purgatory 11.jpg Purgatory 12.jpg Purgatory 13.jpg Purgatory 14.jpg Purgatory 15.jpg Purgatory 16.jpg Purgatory 17.jpg Purgatory 18.jpg Purgatory 19.jpg Purgatory 20.jpg Purgatory 21.jpg Purgatory 22.jpg Purgatory 23.jpg Purgatory 24.jpg Purgatory 25.jpg Purgatory 26.jpg Purgatory 27.jpg Purgatory 28.jpg Purgatory 29.jpg Purgatory 30.jpg Purgatory 31.jpg Purgatory 32.jpg Purgatory 33.jpg Purgatory 34.jpg Purgatory 35.jpg Purgatory 36.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami Chapters